


Say My Name

by bryzknowstheuniverse



Category: IT (2017), IT - Stephen King
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Plug, Anal Sex, Cock Rings, Dom/sub, Dry Orgasm, Edgeplay, I've never written anything like this before, M/M, Orgasm Delay/Denial, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Porn, Prostate Massage, Prostate Milking, Rimming, S&M, Spanking, Stozier, This is a lot guys..., be nice, requested on tumblr
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-21
Updated: 2017-12-21
Packaged: 2019-02-17 22:11:00
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,930
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13086408
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bryzknowstheuniverse/pseuds/bryzknowstheuniverse
Summary: Richie gets too bratty and mouthy to be tolerated; Stan puts him in his place.





	Say My Name

Richie talked a big game. He loved to act like he was dominant in bed, that he was a damn love guru. Stan Uris knew better. He knew that what Richie really craved, what he really needed, was to be dominated. He needed to be put in his place, a no one did that better than Stan Uris himself. 

 

It was a Tuesday in December, just a few weeks before Christmas. The Losers Club were all home from college for their winter break and were hanging out in Ben’s basement. On this particular day, Richie was being extremely bratty. Mouthing off, making inappropriate comments every chance he got. Not even the good old “Beep, Beep, Richie!” fail safe would stop him. The other Losers were just trying to shrug him off, but Stan was forming a plan. 

 

He starts by asking Richie if he can walk him home. Claims that he left something over there the other night when they hung out. Richie agrees, skeptical of Stan’s reasoning, but finds himself unable to tell the other boy no. There’s always been something about Stan that draws Richie in deep, makes him relinquish all control. Richie asks if Stan will stay over too, his parents aren’t home, and the house is too large and lonely. Stan figures that his parents’ absence is probably what has sent Richie into a tizzy, but the behavior still can’t be allowed. Stan agrees and tells Richie that they’ll just stop at his house to grab some things, it will allow Stan to pack what he needs to handle Richie later anyway. 

 

Stan leaves Richie waiting for him outside as he runs in to tell his parents that he will be staying over at Richie’s and packs his bags. He pulls out a locked box from under his bed, and looks through his collection. He ends up packing a tube of lube, a black rubber cock ring, handcuffs, and his favorite butt plug. He knows exactly what he’s going to do to Richie, and has all of his tools at the ready. He packs some pajamas, a change of clothes for tomorrow, and his toiletries as well. He heads down the stairs and says goodbye to his parents once more, before he meets up with Richie outside.

 

It’s freezing outside. December in Derry, Maine is no joke. Stan walks as quickly as he can to Richie’s house, and Richie easily keeps up with him, his long legs making huge strides that would take Stan two or three steps of his own. It infuriates Stan. When they get to his house, Richie unlocks the door quickly and ushers Stan inside.

 

“So what did you say that you left, because I don’t remember seeing anything…” He looks up and is met by Stan’s dark eyes boring into him. Richie gulps, he knows the look, and he can’t help the jolt of arousal he feels, his cock already beginning to stiffen in his pants.

 

“You were a real brat today, Tozier.” Stan says, dominance already making itself known in his voice. “Seems like someone needs to shut that bratty mouth of yours and put you in your place.” Richie keens and moans, and Stan smirks. “Such a little slut for being punished. Better get upstairs, Slut.”

 

Richie races up the stairs and kneels in front of his bed, waiting for Stan to join him. Stan feels a sense of pride when he sees his boy waiting in the proper position for him. He sets his duffel bag on Richie’s desk and removes the plastic bag containing his toys. He lines them up one by one, and Richie fights to stay looking forward and not at what the other boy is doing.

 

“Such a good little sub, waiting for Daddy to give orders. Kneeling all pretty. Are you ready for your punishment, Baby?” Richie nods and Stan moves towards him. “You may speak and answer my question.”

 

“Yes, Daddy. I am ready to be punished for being a brat.” Richie supplies and swallows hard.

 

“Good boy. Stand up and strip, I want you on all fours on the bed. Daddy is going to teach you a lesson.” Richie complies, he knows that he is going to get punished for being a brat earlier, but he also knows that his Daddy isn’t going to be happy when Richie takes off his pants and he sees what he has done. He moves into position anyway and waits. 

 

Stan has been distracted momentarily shrugging out of his jacket, but moves behind Richie to get ready and sees it. A blue gem sticking out of Richie’s hole. He had plugged himself before meeting up with his friends at Ben’s. 

 

“What the fuck is that?” Stan snarls, and Richie knows that he has no other choice but to answer him.

 

“It’s a plug.” Richie answers, whimpering slightly under the glare of his Daddy.

 

“I know what it is, Slut. What I don’t know is why that’s stretching your boy pussy open when I certainly didn’t put it there or give you permission to do so yourself.” Irritation is laced in his voice and it makes Richie tremble. “You played with yourself, didn’t you? Stretched yourself open, probably fucked yourself with the plug a bit before leaving it in your ass for your hole to stretch and clench around. Did you jerk off too? Cum without my permission.” Richie nods, he’s been a bad bad sub. “Well then You will definitely need to be punished for this on top of your bratiness.”

 

Stan braces himself on the edge on the bed with one knee, his other foot firmly planted on the ground. Richie’s ass is waiting right in front of him. He smoothes a hand down Richie’s spine, cupping his right ass cheek in his palm when he reaches it. Plump and perky globes ready to be destroyed. “Five slaps for being bratty, and another five for this stunt with the plug. You’ll count them out for me, if you miss one, we start over.” Richie nods, but Stan isn’t satisfied with that. “I need to hear you consent outloud, Baby. And I need to hear you say your safe word.” Stan breaks character and softens with these instructions, these are the roles they play, but he still genuinely loves Richie, and it’s hs responsibility to make sure that he’s okay.

 

“Yes. I want it, Stan. Punish me please.” Stan smirks and motions for Richie to continue, “And my safeword is synagogue.” Richie half smirks, and Stan rolls his eyes so hard that he is half surprised that they didn’t stick.

 

“Alright, Baby. Get ready, don’t forget that you better count them out or we start over.” Stan strokes Richie’s ass gently, before pulling his hand back and slapping it down hard against Richie’s ass cheek, the resulting crack echoes through the room.

 

“One!” Richie cries out, eyes squinting through the pain. Stan smooths his hand over the heated skin before delivering another spank in the exact same spot. Richie’s legs tremble, the pain passing between stinging and pleasure. “Two!” Stan’s left hand iss stroking Richie’s left cheek now, and Richie can feel the tingles before his hand even made the harsh contact. “Three!” Richie can feel his cock leaking between his legs, he spreads his thighs further apart, leaving his plugged hole on display between his reddening cheeks. Stan speeds up for the next few, Richie choking on the words. “Four! Gahhhhhh, Five! Eeek. Six! Ahhhhh, seven!” He has tears running down his face as Stan slaps the tender skin where Richie’s ass meets his thighs for “Eight!” and “Nine!” Richie’s ass is beat red, clear imprints of where Stan’s hands have been litter his swollen flesh. Stan has one more, and Richie knows that he’s going to make it count. Stan doesn’t disappoint, he squares up and hits Richie’s plug straight on, Causing the metal to surge further into the boy. Richie screams when he feels the plug graze his prostate. He holds back, he doesn’t dare cum, Stan would be beyond mad if he did.

 

Richie doesn’t have time to think because he feels a tugging at his hole. Stan has his hand on the end of Richie’s plug and is pulling it out before pushing it back in, letting the skin of Richie’s tight ring stretch more and more each time. Richie pushes his forehead into his matress, his walls involuntary clenching around the plug. Stan pulls it out with a lewd pop and Richie’s hole is left to gape around nothing at all.

 

“Now, Baby, you know better than to stretch your hole out without permission. I guess I’m going to have to close it back up for you,” Richie cries out, he knows what Stan has in mind and he absolutely hates it. Stan is going to make him beg over and over again. Richie doesn’t think anything could be worse. “But first, let’s make sure that you stay hard.” Richie moans, he feels Stan tugging on his cock and balls and then the cock ring is being slid into place. Everything feels so tight, his dick is rock hard and at full mast, and his balls are swollen and being squeezed by a ring of hard rubber.

 

Richie keeps his ass in the air, waiting for Stan to make a move. His hole is still loose and gaping a little, Stan will take care of it. Stan leans forward and licks a strip right over Richie’s hole, and then blows. Richie’s muscle contracts at the cold and tries its hardest to close all of the way. Richie cries at the forced sensation. Stan repeats the action and is pleased to see Richie’s hole completely closed. “That’s more like it. Now I get to open you up all on my own.” Richie knows that Stan is smirking without even seeing his face. Stan lubes up his finger and presses the tip of one in, Richie is already incredibly tight again, and Stan eases his finger in slowly. “Take it, Baby Boy, take it all.” Richie relaxes, and Stan slides his finger in the rest of the way. He begins pumping slowly, drawing whines out of Richie’s throat. It’s beautiful. He purposely ignores Richie’s spot, hitting everywhere else. Richie’s whole body is flushed, cock painfully hard, aching for release. Stan adds another finger and spreads them apart as he thrusts, Richie enjoys the slow burn that comes from the sensation, but he really wants Stan to hurry up. He wants to cum, but he knows that he needs to give in to Stan’s actions and feel the pleasure, cumming wouldn’t be the main event tonight. 

 

When Stan has worked Richie open with three fingers, and knows that the boy could accomodate his cock, his pulls his fingers out gently. Richie’s hole is back to its gaping self, waiting to be made full, but Stan’s still not done with his teasing. Once again he licks a stripe across the abused flesh and blows. He’s patient, watching the hole flutter closed again. 

 

“Please, Daddy. Please don’t do it again.” Richie cries, tears leaking down his cheeks from the mix of pain and pleasure.

 

“Tsk tsk. Who is in charge, Little Slut?” Stan asks, lubing up his fingers again. Richie lets a sob out.

 

“Y-you are, S-sir.” He lets his mind drift, as he feels Stan prod into him with one finger again. This time he is pounding harder and harder, Richie can feel his body’s tight coil, but is powerless to do anything while he has his cock ring on. Stan is four fingers deep when he finally touches Richie’s button. Richie arches his back, ass sticking out so pretty for his boy. Stan massages the spot, drawing moans from Richie, and then he stops stroking. He reaches around Richie and pulls his cock out from the ring. He turns Richie over, helping him settle on his back, and then his fingers are back at it. “Whaaaa….Ahhhh ughhhhh.” Stan is applying pressure directly to Richie’s prostate, it’s so much to take. Richie feels his dick twitching and knows exactly what Stan is doing. 

 

Stan smirks as the first drops of cum begin to leak out of Richie’s swollen cock. He continues the assault of pressure on Richie’s prostate and watches in amusement as every last drop of cum is milked out of Richie, the other boy groaning at the weird sensation of leaking with no orgasm. When Stan is sure that every last drop has been milked out of Richie he snaps the cock ring back in place. Richie wants to cry out in frustration, his body is so keyed up, he just wants to cum. He needs a hand on his dick, but Stan swats his away. 

 

“Lock your fingers behind your head. You try to touch your cock one more time and you won’t get to orgasm at all tonight. Richie groans again, he whines too. “This is what happens when you’re a little brat, Richard. You brought this on yourself. You were begging for me to make you fall apart.” Richie knows it’s the truth. Stan had been ignoring him, spending time with everyone else, and Richie just wanted him for himself. Stan sheds his boxers and situates himself between Richie’s legs. 

 

He pushes just the head of his cock into Richie’s hole, and Richie wraps his legs around his waist, desperately seeking more leverage, but he keeps his hands locked behind his head like he was told to. Stan slides in at an excruciatingly slow rate. He stays still, with his pelvis pressed to Richie’s ass and watches Richie’s eyes flutter closed at the feeling of being so full. He begins fucking in and out, setting a fast pace. Richie can feel the heat coiling in his groin, he’s so close he just needs a little more...Stan stills. Richie whines.

 

“Better back off of that edge, Baby. I didn’t say you could let go, I’m not done with you yet.” Richie screws his eyes shut and wills himself to calm down, when his heart rate has slowed, Stan starts moving again, with more determination this time. He fucks in so hard, hitting Richie’s throbbing spent and abused prostate every time, Richie is close again, and he prays to whatever deity is listening to have mercy on him, but just like before, Stan stops right before he tumbles over.

 

“Say my name. No, scream my name as you beg for me to let you release. Do it.” Stan grits out, mind blissed out from Richie’s tight heat. 

 

“FUCK! DADDY! STAN! FUCK! I’m sorry for being a brat, Daddy. But please let me cum. Please let me get off.” Stan kisses the tears off of Richie’s cheeks and nods. He starts thrusting again, this time slow and thorough, the way Richie likes it. He gets his hand on Richie’s cock and strokes in time with his thrusts. Richie can feel his climax coming toward him harder than it ever had before and with one final thrust from Stan he’s orgasming so hard that he sees white. His cock twitches but no cum comes out, still dry from having his prostate milked.

 

Stan fucks into the tight heat once, twice, and then he’s cumming. Thick ropes of semen flooding Richie’s hole. He stills his hips and stays tightly pressed to Richie’s hips while he reaches for something. Richie whines as the feeling when Stan pulls out, but then he feels a hard tip against his hole again, and Stan is pushing the plug back inside, effectively locking his seed inside of the other boy.

 

Richie lays boneless on the bed as Stan quickly retrieves a washcloth and lotion. The aftercare is the most important part of their sessions, Richie comes out of his sub roll and begins to feel human again. Stan cleans him up, warm circles being rubbed into his skin by the washcloth, then he’s being flipped over and Stan gently massages the lotion into Richie’s ass, hoping to help with the pain and bruising. Richie feels the comfort and love pouring from Stan. He lays on his side and sighs happily when Stan slides in behind him becoming the big spoon.

 

“Thanks for this, Stan. You always know how to make me let go and release. I’m sorry for being a brat earlier.”

 

“It’s okay, Richie. I know things are hard for you here.” Stan presses a kiss to the tender skin behind Richie’s ear. “How are you feeling?”

 

“Okay. Maybe a little sore.” Richie thinks for a second, “But I would be so much better if my boyfriend actually kissed me, since he didn’t during that entire scene.” Stan thinks back, and shit, Richie is right. He pours his apology for the oversight into a passionate kiss. Richie thrusts up into his stomach and then pulls away, a look of pain on his face. “Dick is sore. Dick is really really sore from being milked. Jesus F. Christ.” Stan presses a kiss to his temple to let him know that he’s sorry and looks into his big eyes. 

 

“I love you, Richie.” He whispers like it’s a secret, even though they are the only two there. Richie smiles brightly at him.

 

“I love you too, Stanley.” He presses the sweetest of kisses to Stan’s lips, but of course has to break the moment. “Okay, are you going to take this out anytime soon? I can feel your come sticking inside of me…” Stan rolls his eyes. 


End file.
